A Kiss at Midnight
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt doesn't have anyone to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. Finn comes to his rescue and boykissing ensues.  Kinn.


**Title:** A Kiss at Midnight**  
>Author: <strong> lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG **  
>Word count:<strong> 713**  
>Pairing:<strong> Finn/Kurt. Also, mentions of Kurt/Karofsky in 2.06 "Never Been Kissed," Kurt's crush on Blaine, and Kurt's crush on Sam. **  
>Spoilers:<strong> Anything up to 2.06 "Never Been Kissed."**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt doesn't have anyone to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. Finn comes to his rescue and boykissing ensues.  
><strong>AN:** Written last winter for the prompt: "At a New Year's Eve party hosted by one of their parents, Kurt complains that he has no one to kiss. Finn comes to his aid. " Keep in mind that I wrote this before I actually really started shipping Kurtofsky so anything I say about Dave might come off a bit cross or something. *shrug*

—

"Hey. How's it goin'?" Finn asked, as he leaned against the drinks table where Kurt was staring at the rest of the New Year's Eve party.

"Oh, fine," said Kurt, sighing.

Finn looked at him. "You okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Finn. It's nothing. You'd just think it's stupid anyway."

"No I won't. And it's not nothing, what's wrong?"

"…I don't have anyone to kiss at midnight," he said in a small voice.

"_That's_ what you're upset about? Well hey, if that's it, then I'll kiss you, I don't care."

"You what?" squeaked Kurt, eyes wide in alarm.

Finn turned that damn fucking charming smile on him that had made Kurt fall for him in the first place. "I'll kiss you. I don't have anyone to kiss anyway, so it's really kinda perfect. Remember? Rachel and I broke up last week, so."

"Uhm… no thank you, Finn. I know you're only doing it to be nice to me."

"Well not really. I like you, Kurt. You're pretty awesome and I know we had that whole Gaga thing last year but, you know… I feel like I need to make it up to you or whatever."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "I won't have you pitying me, Finn Hudson. I would not like your _pity kiss_, thank you very much," he said as he brought a cup of punch to his lips, which Finn consequently knocked out of his hand as he went to grab Kurt's face in his hands and kiss him. Oh good god. Finn Hudson was actually _kissing him._ Something he'd been dreaming about for over a good year and a half and here he was, _kissing Finn fucking Hudson_, and all he could do was stand there, frozen as his heart raced like a goddamn jackrabbit.

Oh god.

Kurt pushed him away just enough to get Finn's lips off his own and be able to look him in the face. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he all but shouted.

"Uhm… Kissing you?"

"Why the hell would you do that?" he said, still trying not to shout too loud and have their parents overhear them. That would be… awkward. But the music combined with multitudes of conversations going on in the room effectively masked it all. "Honestly, Finn. You have serious issues if you really think that I want you kissing me out of _nowhere_."

"But, uhm… you said you didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight and I said I would and then you got all pissed because apparently me saying that I would is pitying you, but I'm not really sure how you came up with that, because I really wanted to kiss you and you weren't gonna let me I just wanted you to see what it'd be like and whatever."

Finn said it all so fast it was almost a miracle Kurt even managed to keep up with him. "So… you actually wanted to kiss me then. Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, yeah. You're really cool, Kurt, and you know, I know what happened last year wasn't awesome or anything and I'm sorry about all that, but I've kinda been thinking about it lately and… I like you." Kurt thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest with every word Finn said. "I mean… after everything that happened, with your dad this year and Karofsky jumping you in the locker room and everything, and then you having feelings or whatever for Sam and that Blaine guy, I kinda thought about it and I really – I was jealous, okay? I was jealous that you had feelings for both of them and that Karofsky was your first guy kiss and I dunno, I just-"

Kurt grabbed Finn's face in his hands, dragging him down to his level and bringing their lips together in a kiss and moaning after Finn got over the initial shock of it all and finally started responding and _oh my god_, was Finn moaning, too? Couldn't be…

But then Finn was sticking his tongue in Kurt's mouth and every other thought else shut down as he was pushed against the wall next to the drinks table and they settled into a nice, gentle rhythm, barely even registering the ten second countdown to midnight.


End file.
